


Magic Sex and French Fries

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: PROMPT: I LOVE YOU, TOO. Great Big Lesbian prompt: SPN, Jo and Ruby II have to have sex to save the world. Or something. Sex pollen? I don't care. 😘





	Magic Sex and French Fries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/gifts).



“The fuck have you guys been?” Dean rants and Sam slides a hand over his shoulder to slow his onslaught.

Ruby rolls her eyes, and Jo looks apologetic. “We got…” Jo holds her breath and looks to Ruby for help. In response, Ruby arches a brow and shrugs.

Ruby doesn’t think it’s anybody’s business ‘the fuck’ they’ve been – least of all Dean’s.

~~~~~~~

_“This is insane,” Jo breathes, fingers tangling in Ruby’s chestnut waves, lips and tongue, twisting with the demon’s. “What’s happening?”_

_“Don’t question it,” Ruby says, yanking at the brass button-fly of Jo’s soft, faded blue jeans._

_Everything about Jo is soft. Ruby remembers a lot about being human – a lot of pain and loss and fear. She remembers men. She remembers hard things._

_“Just relax,” Ruby whispers, cupping Jo’s jaw, gently sucking her lips. “This way.” She backs up a few steps to a couch, pulling Jo with her._

~~~~~~~

Dean throws his hands out and shakes his head like a fucking asshole. “Got _what_ , Jo?” he demands. “Lost? Bored? Took a nap? _What?!?_ ”

Ruby steps between Jo’s shrinking form and Dean’s blowfish performance. “Back off,” she growls.

Dean’s eyes jump and flame. “Me. Back off from Jo,” he sneers. “You’re a fucking demon bitch and this girl-”

“I’m not a little girl, asshole,” Jo speaks up, and Ruby smirks.

~~~~~~~

_Ruby’s hovering over Jo, one hand between her legs and one cradling her neck. For Jo’s part, she’s on her back, legs open as wide as her jeans bunched around her thighs will allow, gripping Ruby’s wrist so tight her knuckles are white, her hips bucking furiously._

_“That’s right,” Ruby says, trailing lips over Jo’s smooth skin, over her throat and collarbones. “Come for me, sweet girl.”_

_“Oh, shit,” Jo breathes, reaching for Ruby until her mouth is back on hers. “I’m gonna.” Jo’s panting hard, slicking over the heel of Ruby’s palm, clenching and throbbing around her fingers._

~~~~~~~

Dean softens, tilts his head and takes a breath. “I didn’t mean it that way,” he says.

“You did,” Jo says. “And we were busy trying to solve this magical mystery mess, just like you two idiots.”

Jo’s not meek or a wallflower or any of that shit, but she’s young. She’s inexperienced, and, Ruby’s gathered over time, there’s some emotional backstory between Jo and the Winchesters. So, Ruby’s impressed that Jo’s stepping up to tell Dean to mind his own damn business.

~~~~~~~

_Jo takes hold of Ruby’s face, sits up – they’re both kneeling, then, kissing. She pushes at Ruby’s jacket. “I wanna see you,” she says, holding her gaze._

_Ruby helps Jo get her clothes off – both of their clothes – boots and all. Then they’re bare, touching and exploring, legs twisted, fingers twining together and twirling silken hair, tongues pushing and sliding._

_“I wanna know what you taste like,” Jo says, dragging fingers over her breastbone, over nipples and around – pinching and pulling – over ribs, one by one, over the soft curve of her belly. She slides a finger through Ruby’s slit just as she wraps warm, wet lips around one of her nipples._

_Ruby grins, groans, arches. “Fuck, yes.”_

~~~~~~~

“Great,” Sam says, stepping forward, glaring at Dean. “What’d you find out?”

“Sex pollen,” Ruby answers, and Jo chokes and coughs.

Sam and Dean both look at Jo in alarm. “Y’ok?” Dean asks, reaching for her.

“She’s fine,” Ruby answers, unmoving.

And then she sees it dawn on the boys – their eyes go wide, and they each step back and away.

~~~~~~~

_Jo’s on top this time, her face buried between Ruby’s legs as she sits pretty on the demon’s mouth. She uses two fingers, stroking, pressing, twisting inside Ruby’s tight, tight – as she uses her lips and tongue on the bundle of nerves just on the other side of where the pads of her fingers have found a soft, warm home._

_Ruby pushes three fingers in, knuckles Jo open, takes her clit inside her mouth and sucks. “Keep rubbin’ right there, Jo-Jo,” Ruby breathes against Jo’s dampened skin, slides her pinky inside with her other three fingers. “And I’ll fuck your tight pussy with my fist.”_

_Jo groans above her, opens her legs wider, presses the heel of her palm over the flesh that hugs Ruby’s clit, grinds like she’s trying to meet the fingertips inside. She squeezes and rubs hard, laps just below where her fingers are anchored, slides her tongue in to join, and Ruby’s grunting and thrusting into her face._

~~~~~~~

“Whoa,” Dean says, shooting Sam a look and a chuckle. “Sorry, little brother, looks like your luck’s run out.”

Jo gives Dean the dirtiest look, and it makes Ruby laugh out loud.

“Luck’s got nothin’ to do with it, dumbass,” Ruby says. “Besides, this road goes both ways.” She shrugs, and Jo blushes again, chuckling a little herself this time.

~~~~~~~

_“Fuck,” Ruby pants, twisting her wrist, folding her thumb, licking as much as she can to get her whole fist inside Jo. Jo rests her temple against Ruby’s wobbling thigh, watches as her hand disappears inside her to the wrist and-_

_“Holy shit, that’s good,” Jo moans. “Twist. Fuck, twist – your knuckles are like…”_

_“Magic?” Ruby says, glistening with sweat and blissfully out of breath. “It’s fuckin’ great, right?”_

_She grips Jo’s thigh to keep her in place as she twists and rolls her fists inside her, letting Jo ride it out on her own terms._

~~~~~~~

“Well,” Dean says. “Guess ya learn somethin’ new every day.” He glances between the two women. “Damn,” he says under his breath before shaking his head and turning to walk toward the Impala. “Debrief in the car. I’m starving.”

Sam appears a little less loose about the whole thing.

Ruby knows there’ll be a conversation later, but for now, her attention is full on Jo.

“C’mon, Jo-Jo.” She throws an arm around her shoulders and waltzes toward the Impala. “Let’s get some French fries.”


End file.
